Family Loyalty
by Jedhev
Summary: Why do the Pevensies fall? Is Edmund always Just? Can Lucy stay strong? Just a little one shot including after Narnia, why they fall, and a little story. INCLUDES MY OC, Mollie.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Narnia.  
So, just a random oneshot. Enjoy and all. This is about bullying and how the Pevensies and Mollie cope without Narnia.  
_**

**Family Loyalty**

In Narnia King Edmund the Just was known for his ability to never judge. He would listen to both sides of the story before sentencing. He would examine all the evidence, even if it meant several weeks sleepless nights. King Edmund the Just was fair.

In England, after their adventures on the Dawn Treader they had returned, sorrow in their hearts because they weren't going back to Narnia. Their adventures were over. They didn't begrudge Eustace; after all he still had much to learn.

None of them were always perfect. Peter wanted his commands to be obeyed, but long gone were the days where everyone listened respectfully to him, he took his anger out on boys his year, starting fights, usually for no reason. Susan had given up, after her last trip to Narnia she hadn't seen the point in wanting something she couldn't have. Instead she focused on England and what could make her happy, blocking out Narnia piece by piece until there was nothing left. Edmund hadn't fallen. Not again. He had fallen so hard the first time he was lucky he was still here. To fall again would be dishonouring Aslan, and that was something the youngest Pevensive male could not do. Lucy had kept her faith in Aslan, she was heart broken that she could never again be the beautiful Queen who danced with the fauns and dryads. For Lucy the temptation to be beautiful had made her almost wish herself away, but Lucy had learnt, and although she did not think herself beautiful she was content. Mollie was a soldier, she wanted to fight, but now back in England, she was a young lady, meant to be prim and proper and she despised it. She didn't want to pretend she was perfect. She did what she hadn't done in the past, she lashed out, and she fought for the weak and the scared.

During Maths, Edmund had decided to visit his sister. Now that Peter and Susan weren't at school, it was his responsibility to look after Lucy. He counted his money and bought her some flowers, smiling as he imagined the look on her face. Edmund headed across the field that separated the girls' school from the boys. He noticed a large group, circled in a ring. His eyes narrowed as it became clear that the group of girls were bullying someone. He continued walking, heading towards the dormitories. He saw a figure come skidding around the corner, pulling her blazer off and throwing her bag to the ground. He was too far away to make out who it was but the girl ran straight at the group. Some of whom turned to face her and laughed. Edmund had a good view as he walked closer, the girl leapt at another girl, bringing her down like a lion with its helpless prey.

Edmund was close enough to make out who it was now, but she had been pushed inside the circle and was helping the bullied girl up.  
"Lu are you ok?" her voice, Mollie's voice, came from the circle. Edmund sprinted towards them. "Leave her alone" the three words came out as a snarl. A yelp came from the circle as Mollie had pushed someone backwards  
"Leave them alone" Edmund commanded. Some of the girls stepped backwards out of fear, Edmund's glare was terrifying. He walked through the gap the girls had made and helped Lucy to her feet, picking up her books he stood, just in time to see Mollie punch a girl on the cheek.  
"Apologise" he roared  
"Ed… Mol…don't" Lucy said quietly.  
"He said apologise" Mollie's fists were shaking with anger and her voice was quietly commanding compared to Edmund's.  
"Sorry Lucy" they mumbled and turned, their tails between their legs, they fled.  
"I told you to come and get me if they ever did that" Mollie turned to Lucy.  
"You cant fight everyone's battles" Lucy countered.  
"I can damn well try" Mollie replied. She sighed and picked up her bag and blazer.  
"You're busy Mollie, I didn't want to trouble you" Lucy said.  
"I'll see you later" Mollie said tiredly. Edmund saw a bruise beginning to form on her cheek. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was torn. Mollie walked away.

"Have they been bullying you?" Edmund asked Lucy. She nodded. "You should have come and got me"  
"I'm a Queen, I should be strong" Lucy said, her lip trembling.  
"You are strong Lucy, but you can't face the world alone" Edmund replied.  
"I know, I thought I could" Lucy replied.

"Where's Mollie going?" Edmund asked.  
"The Head Mistress. Those girls, Millicent and her clan, will have told on her. Mollie's going to get another detention" Lucy said.  
"Another?" Edmund asked.  
"She's made it her mission to annoy Millicent as much as possible. It's resolved in three physical fights in the last month" Lucy replied.  
"But why?" Edmund asked.  
"Mollie wasn't as strong as we've always thought she was. In her first years she was bullied by them. She didn't stand up for herself" Lucy replied.

"Why not?" Edmund asked.  
"She was too afraid" Lucy replied. She spotted the flowers. "Visiting a special girl Edmund?" she grinned.  
"Yes. She's kind, loyal, intelligent, beautiful and always sweet natured" Edmund laughed at her expression "It's you"  
"Thank you" Lucy replied hugging her brother.  
"Your Majesty, would you honour me by coming for a walk?" Edmund asked, bowing formally.  
"Of course My King" Lucy curtsied and Edmund offered her his arm.

**_  
I know, It's quiet short but I'm at school, about to go to work. So yeah, hope you liked. If you did please review. If you didn't then please tell me why, I can only improve if you help me. Thanks  
Jedhev.  
P.S. I know she wont read this story so 'I'm sorry, I cant keep up the pretence anymore –Ed'**


End file.
